


We Have Seen Each Other Through It All

by Splat_Dragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Avengers will happen in the future, Avengers with Pokemon, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviates From Canon, Family, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Tony's kid is a prodigy like he was, Violence, Will add characters in the future, but the Pokemon are robots, just awesome robots, like really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Tony's daughter made her first robot when she was three. Ever seen one of those rattly snakes you can buy in dollar stores? That's... basically what Squiller was, and even at twenty years old he's still going strong, rattling in circles.She made Chachy the Charmander (sue her, he loves his name) when she was five. Her father soothed out his rough edges, and twenty years later, though he can't go along with her when she plays Iron Man, he can damn well help guide those whocan. Tony is as much his father as he is hers, after all.





	We Have Seen Each Other Through It All

###  __

###  _We have seen each other through it all_  
~You'll Be Back, Jonathan Groff

###  _Oh, you're my best friend_  
~Pokemon Theme, Jason Paige

She made her first Pokemon when she was five. It wasn’t her first robot - she made Squiller when she was three - but it was her first Pokemon. Probably, Squiller would have been an Ekans if she’d played Pokemon earlier, but Uncle Rhodey had given her Pokemon Green for her fifth birthday and not a day before.

She had wanted to make a Zubat, or maybe a Magnemite. But though she was a _smart_ kid, she wasn’t smart enough to figure out how to make a robot levitate, or even make it fly. And so she had ended up with a flameless Charmander - rather frightening, admittedly, considering that he had turned out looking not unlike the in-game sprite. But considering that he’d been made by a child, he was wonderful. His grinding joints and rasping voice were well loved, and when she introduced him, then as tall as her, to her dad, he’d helped fix his rough edges, and the two had paper-mache’d a flame for his tail.

Chachy had been, and still is, her Jarvis. _Both_ Jarvises, the one that her dad had known when he was young, that had raised him, and the one he’d created, that she’d known her entire life.

He came to bed with her every night, and her dad had helped her install a heat source in him so he was warm to the touch, soothing her to sleep. And he’s there when she wakes, blinking back at her and reaching to unplug himself (as it would be over a decade before the Arc Reactor was developed) and they’d race to the kitchen for a breakfast he couldn’t yet eat.

  


He watched as her father guided her through making Todo, hands not yet flexible enough to assist. Still, he helped pick colors (Todo was a bit too green) and determine where things should go (her eyes were slightly lopsided) and when she and her dad signed Todo’s heart, her battery, they gave him ink to plant a hand in so he could sign it, too.

  
  


Her dad made Chachy’s AI, of course. She could do many things, but her AI, once she got older and learned to make them, they were always very… bare bones. So she told him what she wanted, and he flew with it. They’d learn, of course - they were no true AI if they wouldn’t - but he gave them their foundation.

Chachy was in the walls, as JARVIS was. He couldn’t speak, as together they had decided against it. It was the decision of children, but as they grew older the thought of finally giving him a voice had felt strange. They understood each other well enough, after all. But it let him know, let him speak to JARVIS better than U or Butterfingers or Dum-E could ever dream of, let him access the cameras in a heartbeat in case something happened.

  


Every time they learned something new, or they built a new Pokemon (Sin, Ricky, Gem) he was upgraded, too. Not to keep him from growing jealous, no, he’d never been the sort for that. But because he insisted on it, wanted to make sure it was safe before being applied to the others, wanted to make sure he was as strong, as up to date, as prepared as possible to protect and tend and care for his newest family member.

  
  


Though he isn’t the one who builds them, he is the one who finally discovers how to make them fly. When her father goes missing in Afghanistan, she and he work with Obediah - she is still young, yet, and so Obediah holds control, teaching her as they search for her father.

When he returns, there is a fully functional Charizard at her side.


End file.
